Love me, Then trust me
by Sparklestar2002
Summary: Sequel to Writers block. Ijuuin sees Yuu and Chiaki holding hands in a cafe and thinks Yuu is cheating on him but is it really true?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I would like to thank Adai E.B for letting me write this Thank you!**

 **Anyway I hope you all like this.**

* * *

"I'll be leaving first" said Yanase Yuu as he packed his things.

"OK Yuu I will see you tomorrow then" said Yoshino Chiaki Yuu's childhood friend.

"Yeah and complete this months Manga or Hatori will start yelling at you" Yuu smiled.

"I knowing that geez you don't have to remind me" Chiaki said pouting.

"Well I gotta go meet someone bye"

"Who?" asked Chiaki but Yuu had already left.

* * *

Outside Chiaki's house Yuu checked his watch 9:20 it said. _'Dammit I'm late'_ he thought. Yuu started running. Not long before he had ran 5 blocks a black car stopped in front of him. _'Oh oh he must be upset'_ thought Yuu. As the window of the car rolled down Yuu backed away a little.

"H-hello" Yuu said hesitating.

"Get in Yuu" said Ijuuin Kyo.

Yuu did as he was told and got in "Sorry I'm late" said Yuu as he put the seat belt on.

"It's OK" said Ijuuin "but why didn't you reply to any of my text?" he said as he drove off.

Yuu looked at his phone **'10** **messages form Ijuuin Kyo'** "Sorry I was busy and my phone was on silent"

Yuu looked out the window and saw clouds forming memories of his time in Ijuuin's home during the storm came to his mind and he blushed deeply. even thought Ijuuin was his lover he would still blush time to time when they make love and Ijuuin would love to see his young cute lover blush from time to time.

Noticing the blush on his face and the storm Ijuuin said "What's the matter worried about the storm? don't worry you can always be with me in my room"

Yuu turned towards his lover and said glaring "No thank you who knows what you will do to me during my panic attack"

Ijuuin chuckle "OK OK no need to get angry lets go have dinner"

* * *

"So how much of your manga is left?" asked Yuu before putting a spoon full of rice.

"3 pages how is your one going?" asked Ijuuin.

"We have 60 pages left" answered Yuu "we'll be done at the end of the week"

"Oh ok so you free tomorrow there is this new movie releasing tomorrow would you like to see it together?"

Yuu gave a sad smile "I would love to but I'm busy tomorrow I have to help Chiaki sorry"

"That's ok" said Ijuuin with a warm smile but couldn't help but feel sad that he would not see his lover tomorrow. "What about day after tomorrow?"

"No good I'm busy this hole week" Yuu said with a sad smile "but I'm free after that"

"Great then we'll meet next Sunday" Ijuuin smiled, minutes later they were on their way home.

* * *

Yuu opened the door of the car to get out and as he was about to step out the older man pulled him back in. "Ijuuin-Sensei"

Ijuuin didn't say anything but gave his lover a passionate kiss. When he saw Yuu's blushing face "Good Night" said Ijuuin.

"G-good Night" reply then ran out of the car and into his building. Yuu ran towards the elevator as soon as he was in the building and press the button which would take him to his apartment.

 ** _CLING_**

Yuu stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards the door of his apartment. He pulled out his keys and put hem in the key hole.

 ** _RING_ _RING_**

Yuu reached for his phone in his bag and answered it.

"Hello" said Yuu.

 _ **"Yuu it's me"**_ said a weak voice.

"Chiaki? What wrong?" Yuu asked worried as he entered his apartment.

 _ **"I caught cold from one of the assistant and don't come tomorrow or you will get sick too"**_ answered Chiaki.

"OK but what about work?"

 _ **"I faxed you earlier and others about what to do. We are gonna need to work over time to complete this months manga I'll all I can to"  
**_

"OK" said Yuu "Take care bye"

 _ **"Bye"**_ and with that sick Manga-ka ended his call.

His friend was right he had send the fax. Yuu took the papers from the fax machine and read the first two pages carefully, sighing Yuu sat down on the cough to draw. It seems like as if he won't be done next week either, looks like his date will be canceled again. Yuu stopped drawing and thought _'_ How _to tell the one he_ **L** **oves** _that he can't make it to their **Date** ' _

Just thinking of his lover's sad face Yuu felt his own heart filled with pain. After all they had been busy for so long that they could hardly meet each other, only text or call. Yuu took his phone and texted Ijuuin.

* * *

 ** _To Ijuuin_**

 ** _From Yuu_**

 ** _Hey there has been a change of plans I won't be free next week either._**

 ** _Chiaki got sick and the due date is at the end of this week still we got to draw although._**

 ** _Bye_**

* * *

Yuu put his phone down to draw tried to get his mind of not seeing Ijuuin next week and the face of disappointment in his head but to no vial did those thoughts went away and these thoughts were interfering with his drawings. In the end Yuu gave up and went to bed hoping tomorrow he would apologize to Ijuuin personally.

Yuu woke up in the middle of the night, he didn't know why but he couldn't fell a sleep again so he got up and began to draw. Finally after two hours Yuu put his pencil down on his work desk. "Ah!" he said in annoyance "I did six pages and still have eleven more to do"

Yuu worked on two more pages, Yuu got up from the chair and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall 2:10 _'Just five more hours till I delivery these pages'_ thought Yuu. _'perhaps he would also meet Ijuuin'_

He returned to his desk and started working again, he finished all the eleven pages (since he's a fast drawer) tired Yuu sat his head on his desk and before he knew it Yuu fell a sleep on his work desk.

Yuu woke up in the morning and looked at the time it was 9:30. Yuu got up and made him self something to eat, after eating he changed in to a red T-shirt and jeans. Put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and the pages he drew on put them into a folder then ran out the door to go to Chiaki's to give him the pages.

* * *

 **Poor Yuu can't spend time with Kyo well lets see what happens next. Leave a review I wanna know how I did**  
 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Sparklestar2002**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there readers Chapter 2 is here enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright bye Yuu" said Chiaki.

"Hmm take care and get better soon" said Yuu as he walked out of Chiaki's apartment.

It had been a day passed the due date.

Yuu was at Chiak's i to give him his work for Chiaki's manga and turns out that others had send half of theirs through fax. Yuu was the only one who had done his part completely which made Chiaki very happy but Chiaki's happiness was nothing compared to Yuu's. Yuu was very glad now he could go with Ijuuin to the movies. Yuu walked down the path smiling _'He'll be so surprised'_ Yuu imagined the raven hair man when he would see Yuu. Lately two were so buzy they couldn't call or see each other so he just couldn't wait to see Ijuuin.

 ** _RING RING_**

Yuu pulled out his phone and answered it "Hello" Yuu said.

 ** _"Yanase-san it's me Kirishima we need your help at Erika-sensei please come quick"_** Kirishima said in a tired and panicked voice. Yuu could tell they must be in trouble with this months manga so he had no choice but to help this Author. ** _  
_**

"OK I'll be there in ten minutes" said Yuu as he ended the call. He hurried over to Erika-sensei's house and rang the door bell. Kirishima opened the door and stood a side for Yuu to get in. Kirishima looked dead tired bags under his eyes, bed hair.

"OK" Yuu began "tell me everything" he said as they walked towards the work room.

Kirishima answered "Three of the assistance got sick and can't come the deadline is in four days and we got 50 pages left"

Yuu entered the room where other workers were. The drawers looked like zombies to Yuu even Erika-sensei had seem to lost it. Yuu sat down on an empty chair and said with a bright and encouraging smile "OK tell me what to do I'm here to help, we can do this in no time"

The smile must have done something because the once dead room of zombies was then a room fit for serious manga helpers and drawers.

* * *

"OK so here I want the girl to be blushing her crush gives her a smile" Erika-sensei instructed Yuu. It had been four days and they were just at the end of completing the manga all thanks to Yuu that is. Yuu had been a great help the minute he entered he made the others smile, draw faster then others. Even Erika-sensei seemed to like him. Right now only these two were in the room the others had retired for the day.

"Here you go sensei" said Yuu as he handed the paper to her"

"Thank you Yanase-san" said Erika-sensei "that will be it for today, thank you for all your help"

Yuu gathered his things. Yuu wanted to get out of here pretty quickly he didn't like to be alone with this manga-ka especially since Erika-sensei liked him. Yuu was about to exit the room when Erika stopped him.

"Yanase-san" she said.

"Yes" said you with a smile. The smile made Erika heart skip a beat. She blushed and with a warm smile asked "Are you free we could grab a bite at this restaurant near by?" _'I did it please say yes'_ thought the manga-ka.

Yuu was still smiling which seemed like hope to Erika "I could but you see I'm meeting someone very important to me"

"Oh ok" said Erika with a sad smile as she saw Yuu go out of the room.

* * *

Yuu hadn't lie back there he was going to meet someone _his lover_ that is. Yuu and Ijuuuin had planned to have dinner together. It was Yuu's idea since Ijuuin was pretty bumped when he heard Yuu was busy next weekend. Yuu smiled as he walked down the street, his smile made girls looked at him and blush deeply. _'If Kyo would be hear he would be pretty jealous'_ thought Yuu as his smile grew brighter thinking of Ijuuin.

"YUU, YUUUU" looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Chiaki running towards him. "Chiaki what are you doing here? weren't you sick?" asked Yuu in shock.

"I recovered yesterday and I'm going to meet Hatori here in this cafe" Chaki pointed towards the cafe next to then Where are you going?" asked Chiaki.

"Oh I'm here to meet someone at the restaurant over there" Yuu pointed towards a restaurant in front of the cafe "but I'm a bit early"

"Haha me too lets wait here we have so much to talk about"

The sat at table near by the window and ordered coffee. "So where were you?" asked Chiaki.

"Oh I was helping Erikas-sensei by the way she now likes me" said Yuu with a sad smile "but I don't like her that way"

"Huh! she really likes you" said Chiaki shocked, then he smiled happily and grabbed Yuu hands "Thank you Yuu she has been after Tori for a long time" Yuu's sweat drop _'Still childish as ever'_

"Well if that makes you happy you should know the next volume of 'The Kan' will be out soon"

"REALLY" Chiaki stood up "I can't wait to get it" Chiaki was so happy that he forgot that he was holding Yuu's hands. Yuu chuckled at his friend but Yuu failed to notice that Ijuuin had seen him holdings hands with Chiaki outside the cafe through the window.

* * *

Kyo walked down the street after seeing Yuu and Chiaki holding hands and Yuu smiling brightly at Chiaki. Kyo was happy when he left his apartment, he was so happy he would see Yuu tonight, he was even hoping to capture Yuu for the night but after what he saw he felt hurt by the sight he saw, usually he would just feel jealous then it would go later but this time it didn't seem to go. Yuu's smiling face with Chiaki made his chest tighten.

Kyo walked over to the restaurant where he and Yuu had planed to meet. Kyo planned to ask Yuu about when he would come but the image of Yuu and Chiaki holding hands made him mad before he knew it Kyo was out of the restaurant. As soon as he was out Kyo saw Yuu still smiling and talking with Chiaki. Yuu then got up from the and so did Chiaki and as the two friends hugged it made Kyo filled with more rage and he walked away from the sight.

 _'Dose he still love him? Are they together now? Is he cheating on me?'_

These waere the question Kyo wanted the answers to but he was just to scared -scared to lose Yuu What was he to do? Kyo walked to his apartment and slam the door when he got in. To get the image out of his head he began to draw.

* * *

 **Ok so this chapter has a small part of Ijuuin but there will be more of him in the next one.**

 **Thanks for the read and please review.  
**

 **Sparklestar2002**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone**

 **I'm so sorry I took so long to update. My computer broke down and I can't right on my phone. Anyway I'm so glad you guys are reading** **"Love me then trust me" I'm happy you like anyway enjoy. This is the final chapter  
**

* * *

Kyo ignored the buzzing on his phone. Why you may ask.

Simple because Yuu had been calling for the last five minutes, Yuu had at first messaged him six times when Kyo was not at the restaurant and when he received no answer, worried Yuu had started calling. Kyo kept hoping the buzzing but to no bail his phone kept ringing. At last when he couldn't take it anymore Kyo grabbed his phone and answered it in an angry voice "Hello" he said.

 _ **"Ijuuin where are you? do you know how many times I called you?"**_ Yuu's worried voice came through the speaker. Hearing Yuu's worried voice made Kyo feel guilty for making the man worry but still Kyo was cold towards him "Listen I don't have time I'm busy and if a person dosen't answer then that means the person is busy OK? now don't call me again"

 _ **"Wait Ijuuin I-"**_ Kyo ended the call before Yuu could complete his sentence.

Kyo was now sad, deeply hurt and wanted to be away from others for a while but he had a manga to finish and if he fell into depression who would complete his manga it won't get done by it self.

* * *

Yuu was surprised when Ijuuin was cold at him. Did he made him mad? but how what did he do?. Yuu sat down on the couch in his apartment. After leaving the cafe Yuu had sat in the restaurant for an hour and when Ijuuin didn't come, he had dinner alone.

' _Wait did Ijuuin saw him and Chiaki at the cafe?'_.

The thought worried him but he wouldn't blame him they were holding hands anyone could mistake them for a couple. Yuu couldn't think of what Ijuuin might have thought after all if he saw Ijuuin with Misaki holding hands it would make him jealous and question Ijuuin's feelings for Misaki yet Yuu trust his manga-ka to never leave him for a person who wouldn't chose him.

Yuu looked out the window and could see dark clouds forming but he got up form the couch grabbed his coat and keys then ran out of his apartment.

 _'You love me Ijuuin so then trust me more'_

* * *

Kyo sat on his couch drawing on the half white paper. He looked out the window and as he saw the thunder boom the sky his thought automatically went to Yuu. The way Kyo had first come to know of Yuu's fear of thunder, it madse him worry about Yuu and wanted to check on the young man. Then at that moment only his door bell rang.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Kyo asked himself as he went to open his front door. The minute Kyo opened the door he was shocked to see his lover wet. He could tell that Yuu had come running. "Are you mad? you came here while it was raining" Kyo said in anger.

Yuu's looked down "Sorry" he said "but I wanted to see you"

"You could have seen me tomorrow get in or you will get sick" Kyo made way for the man to come in.

Yuu and Kyo entered the living room. "Sit here I will go get a towel for you"said Kyo as he turned to go get a towel but felt a Yuu grab his hand. Kyo turned around to face Yuu "What's wrong Yuu?" Kyo asked confused.

"Did you saw me and Chiaki at the cafe today?" Yuu asked with his head down.

"Let go Yuu. you should get dray first" Kyo tried to get his hand free of Yuu's grib but Yuu tightened his grib on his hand. "No first answer me did you or did you not see me and Chiaki at the cafe today?" he said.

"I did now let _GO_ "

Yuu looked up then and their eyes met "Why didn't you come at the restaurant?"

"Yuu I had work to do"

"You could have at least called me then"

"Sorry I forgot now let go"

Yuu did as he was told. Kyo went and came back with a towel in his hands. He handed the towel to Yuu. Kyo sat down in front of Yuu as the man dried himself. The two sat in silence for minutes until Kyo broke the silence "Go home Yuu as soon as the storm clears"

".."

Kyo got up from the couch "I'm having work to do"

"Kyo" Yuu said "do you think I still love Chiaki?"

Kyo stopped to look at Yuu. Yuu had never called him Kyo he always called him Ijuuin "I-"

"Don't you trust me" Yuu had tears in his eyes now "you love me don't you then you should trust me"

"Yuu I'm sorry" Kyo he wanted to hold Yuu close. Yuu had seen through him, he felt guilty to make such an adorable face cry.

Kyo pulled Yuu into a hugged and rest his chin on Yuu's head. Yuu hugged back and for a minute they stayed still. Silent had filled the room, Yuu hadn't looked at Kyo nor had Kyo looked at Yuu.

 _'I should tell him Erika-sensei likes me'_ thought Yuu he didn't want an other misunderstanding.

"Umm Ijuuin"

"Hmm"

"Erika-sensei likes me"

Kyo pulled away "come again?" he asked.

"Erika-sensei likes me"

"Oh really then maybe _YOU_ should tell her you are _MINE_ " Kyo whispered.

Yuu turned beet red and before he had a chance to response Kyo kissed him then lift him up bride-style and went towards the bedroom.

* * *

Yuu and Kyo lay on the bed it was in the middle of the night the storm had cleared and the two were cuddled together. Kyo had Yuu in his arms. Yuu lay there quietly he wasn't a sleep. He looked at Kyo's face , Yuu couldn't stop the urge to kiss him, he touch the lips of the older man with his "Good night Kyo I love you" he said before drifting in to sleep unaware that Kyo was a wake and had heard it.

Kyo didn't dare open his eyes but smiled _'I will never make him cry again I love him too much to lose him'_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"YUUU" said Kyo.

"What?" asked Yuu.

The two were just had breakfast and Yuu was cleaning the dishes when he felt an arm slip under his shirt and his name being called. Kyo had been all smiley since he woke up "Will you say it again?"

"Say what?" Yuu turned around to face Kyo and when he saw a grin on his face Yuu shivered _'Ah oh what dose he have in mind now?'_

"That you love me"

"Huh! no why?"

"Cause I want to hear those words please" Kyo pleaded.

"Umm No"

"Ok then I guess I will have to force it out of you" said Kyo with a smirk.

"Huh and just how will you do that?" Yuu asked backing away a little.

"By tickling you" Kyo stepped towards Yuu and Yuu stepped away soon the two lovebirds were having a fun cat-mouse chase around the house. Kyo finally caught Yuu and started to tickle him "Hey stop that" Yuu said between giggles. Yuu lost his balance and fell to the floor with Kyo on top of him.

Kyo and Yuu looked into each others eyes "I-I love you" Yuu said beet red.

"What was that? I didn't hear you" said Kyo wanting to hear Yuu say it again.

"You heard it I'm not saying it I'm not saying it again" Yuu stood up and so did Kyo

"Please Yuu say it again" Kyo gave him puppy dog eyes

"Ah fine I love you" Yuu said looking away from Kyo. Yuu felt warm arms embrace him, Kyo whispered in his ear "I love you too and I'm sorry please forgive me"

Yuu felt tears in his eyes even if this person thought Yuu was cheating on him he loved and cared for this man "Apology accepted"

* * *

 **Done ok I know the fight scene wasn't dramatic much but I'm not good writing those scenes so sorry for that but hey at least the made up right.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Sparklestar2002**


End file.
